Aviva's Misfortune
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Chris hurts himself, and aviva gets pressed with the charges of trying to murder chris, even though he is alive. She is sent to jail, but then, to a mental hospital, R&R! In the process, the crew is mindwashed, and they lose their trust for aviva. :'( :'( Writing this made me cry, no really, i had tears on my face.
1. Chapter 1

One day, Aviva was crying in the corner of the room, and was aiming a knife at her chest. "Aviva, no!" "Yes Chris! No one likes me!" "I love you Aviva!" "Prove it to me!" "I'll kill myself!" "No." "Then how?" Chris sat down and hugged her, and dug his pocket knife into his arm. "Bye Aviva." He began to stab himself, until he was lifeless. "Chris! No!" "Yes Aviva. Bye." His body went limp, and Aviva had a fit of rage. "No! You can't die! You just can't!" She threw her tools off her desk, and began to cry. She dialed 9-1-1, and the ambulance took Chris away. The next day, Aviva looked at the limp body at the hospital. He was ok, but she was blamed for attempts of murder to him. The police were behind her, and cuffed her. "Follow us." She walked out of the hospital room, and Martin growled at her. "How could you." She looked down, and knew it was her brother, who was always trying to get her in trouble, poisoned their minds against her. She entered the police car quietly, and just kept quiet. The next month, was her trial. She sat down in the chair, with no lawyer. She was Mexican, so it would go worse. "Aviva Corcovado, is guilty of the attempt of murdering Christopher Kratt." She began to cry, and suddenly, a lawyer came up to her. "Wait." "She's guilty. Get out!" "I'm not!" "Silence in the court!" The police man grabbed her, and pushed her through the door. Zach had poisoned their minds against her.

That night, she began to cry, thinking of Chris. She grabbed her stuffed animal. The one Chris gave her, and hugged it tightly. The only thing they let her take with her. She sat in the corner of the jail cell, and cried. One day, Martin showed up, and smirked. "Well, well. Vivi finally got what she deserved for almost killing my brother!" She grabbed Martin from the neck, and the policeman separated them. "Go to your cell Aviva!" The man shoved her into the hall way, and Martin laughed. "Yea, that's what you deserve! A life in jail!" She walked over to the jail cell, and they locked it. Aviva sat down, and she began crying. She grabbed the stuffed teddy bear, and began to talk to it. Later that day, she refused to eat her dinner. She would just stare outside, wondering what life was like out there. She knew it wouldn't be long before Chris fell too for Zach's nasty trick. Her last name was Varmitech. Not Corcovado. That was her mother's. She never liked that name, knowing how much the crew would hate her, knowing she was Zach's sister. "I hate it." She said, and begun to cry.

When it was her turn for her check up, the doctor gasped. He was the only one who had been nice to her this whole time. "What happened?" He asked her, and Aviva sighed. "I don't know what happened." "You lost weight, alot to be exact, haven't slept well, and seemed to have developed a case of bulimia." "No one cares about me. So, why should I care for myself?" "Aviva, you need to eat and sleep. You can't be like this." "Like anyone cares." "I do." "Sure." "I do, I'm your doctor, do this for your own sake." "I don't care! They want take me to the mental hospital! They think I'm crazy!" "Aviva, slow down. I won't let them take you. You are a normal person faced with lies of the jury." "Oh, they want me here." "Here." He handed her a candy, and smiled. "Eat it." She ate it, and smiled a bit.

One day, Chris came to visit. "Aviva?" "Go away!" She yelled, and stormed off to her cell. She cut herself with a blade she found, and even though it hurt, it made her feel better. "Aviva!" "Get away! Leave me alone!" She yelled, and hid in the corner next to her bed. "Aviva." He said, and sighed. "Ok. I'll leave." Day by Day she shut herself more from the world, and was getting worse. She spoke quietly, and just sat there. Not moving. Like a statue. She had bursts of rage all the time, until she was finally sent to the mental hospital. She sat there for many months, and the only person who was nice to her, was the nurse. He would sit there with her at visiting time, and they talked about their lives, and their misfortunes. None of anyone she knew, knew she was at the mental hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

And when Nurse Davis was busy with the other patients, she would sit quietly in her dark room, hoping someone would visit her, but no one came. Davis was a nice man, in his 40's, married, and had 3 children. He liked working with Aviva, and he saw he made her feel comfortable here. And the more he talked to her, the more she told him. Until one day, she heard a knock at the door. "Aviva? Its me Davis. There's someone here to see you." "Who?" "He told me not to tell you his name." "Oh, let him in." Davis moved out of the doorway, and closed the door, knowing how Aviva liked talking in private. "Aviva?" "For months, I've shut myself from the world, looking for help, but no one gave it to me. And know you come. Know that I've been placed in a MENTAL HOSPITAL!" "Aviva, no, I'm sorry." "For what?" "I fell for it. I signed those papers to let you in the hospital. I'm sorry." "Get out. I never want to see your face again!" "But Aviva." "Out!" She was ready to punch Chris, when Davis stopped her, and pushed Chris out. "I'm sorry Chris." "Its ok." With a sigh he left. From then on, she was prohibited from talking to anyone from the outside, except Davis. The following morning, another nurse that hated her, put her in a sweater that made it impossible for her to move her arms. The long sleeves wrapped around the jacket, and they locked it. Now Davis was in charge of her all the time, feeding her spoonful's of soup, and making sure she was ok. When she would cry, he would wipe her tears away and tell her a little joke. Sometimes, she would just lay her head against the wall, and Davis would watch her, smiling. She wasn't even a grown up yet. She was only 20. The crew had formed before they got out of high school, and Aviva was locked up when she was 19. She spent half a year in prison, and the year was almost coming to an end. Sometimes she would stare at Davis, and would, when she was in a good mood, joke around with him.

When it was Christmas, all the other patients got presents from their families and friends. She got nothing. But that afternoon, Davis gave her a present. The one and only present she got. He knew how much she liked building, and got her a little box of Legos. She used them when she was in therapy, the psychologist told her to find something to control herself, and that was building. So, when she was with Davis, he would unlock her and would watch her build, smiling. "You like that present, don't you." "Yea." He laughed, and Aviva kept building.

On her 21st birthday, Davis came in with a small cake, and a present. "Happy birthday Aviva!" She smiled, and blew out the candle. Since another nurse was with him, he smiled, and gave her some of the cake. He fed her, like he always did, but there was a glint of happiness in her eyes. That night, Aviva thanked Davis for that cake, and he smiled. "Your welcome." "Good night Davis." "Good night Aviva." He gave her a kiss on the forehead like he always did, and left.  
4 years later, she was released into the custody of the crew, but Aviva didn't want to go back. She had begun to like it there, and before he left, Davis gave her a kiss. They kissed for a minute, and Aviva blushed. "Thanks." "You're welcome." She walked home to the Tortuga, where Chris greeted her with a hug. "Let her go Chris. She doesn't want to go back, does she?" Martin said sternly. Aviva didn't say anything, she just walked upstairs and locked the door. That night, Aviva sat quietly in her room. She wouldn't come out anymore, she just lay in bed, and Chris was starting to become Nurse Davis. He would feed her, little spoonfuls of soup, and would do everything Davis did.


	3. Chapter 3

One day, Martin got angry because his brother was spending too much time with Aviva, he signed the papers for that hospital, and sent her back. Chris kicked and screamed, but Martin didn't give in. So by the next morning, Aviva was back in her room, crying. "Aviva?" "What?" She sobbed. "Wasn't it only 5 days ago that you left?" "Yea." "But why are you here?" "I'm staying here. Forever. I'm not allowed to go back home." "Why?" "Martin signed the papers to make me stay here, and marked the box, insanity." "Oh, don't worry, I got assigned the job of taking care of you." "Thanks Davis."

"Ahem?" The other nurse put Aviva back in that sweater, and Aviva sank down, crying. She couldn't be released anytime now, and Aviva felt lonely. Chris was prohibited from exiting the tortuga, and Davis couldn't talk to her any more. He was busy with another patient. So she sat there, day in and day out, and Davis would only come to feed her or to say goodnight. She became worse as the holidays approached, she needed extra help now. She might not been insane, but she needed help. One day, Davis didn't show up at all. They said he had to attend another patient that needed extra help, so she was assigned another nurse.

This wasn't a very nice nurse, more or less around the holidays. So during Christmas, while everyone went to their families, Aviva sat alone in the dark room, wishing for anyone to talk to. She started talking to herself, and the nurse thought she was completely insane. Aviva grew worse, until she was admitted into the real hospital, put under the special care. On her birthday, Chris walked over to the hospital, and entered. She was asleep, but felt someone's lips touch hers, then something being put around her. "Glass." She said, and put her hand were Chris' was, and he shed a started to us sign language to her, and said," I love you."

Eventually, she got better, but Chris made a final plea to the jury, and she was released into his custody. Now, Aviva was his, and he had custody over her. Martin couldn't take her away anymore, since Chris made the decisions for Aviva. One day, he entered her room, and found that there was blood stains on her jacket. He took the cover off her, and examined her arms. Chris gasped, and began to cry. "Why Aviva? Why are you cutting yourself?" There was no response, she was in the eighth stage of sleep. He knew how much she meant to him, and to make her feel better, he slid his dick in her, knowing he was going to get in big trouble for that. He got an unexpected answer, she wrapped her arms around him, and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week, Aviva woke up to feel funny, and vomited at least twice that day. So the next day, Aviva went to the doctor, and they told her she was pregnant. She began to cry, and they told her there was always adoption. Or abortion. She wanted neither, so she just went back home, quietly. She wouldn't come out and eat, so Chris had to come and feed her. Until one day, Aviva had the baby, and Martin didn't like it all. "Give it for adoption." "What? No!" Chris exclaimed to his brother, defending Aviva. They began to fight, and they eventually took it to the living room. Without them realizing it, she dressed, and filled a back pack with clothes, and all her money. She hid the baby between her jacket, and ran, holding the baby tight. She stopped about 5 miles from the HQ, and looked at the baby. The baby looked back at her, and smiled. She began to feed the baby, and smiled. She wouldn't go back. She just couldn't, she knew Chris would have already gone out to search her, but night was falling and he would return to the HQ, with lie that she was dead, and so was the little baby. They would never find her corpse, she would be long gone by then, but she couldn't stop now,. She wouldn't look back, it was for her son's future she did that, she wanted him to have what she couldn't have, a wonderful life, and friends. "I love you son." She whispered to him and carried on, to find a new home.


End file.
